As medical science has progressed, it has become increasingly important to provide non-human interactive formats for teaching patient care. Non-human interactive devices and systems can be used to teach the skills needed to successfully identify and treat various patient conditions without putting actual patients at risk. Such training devices and systems can be used by medical personnel and medical students to learn the techniques required for proper patient care, including those techniques used in war or combat zones where time is often of the essence in successful to both patient and medical personnel survival. In that regard, the training of medical personnel and patients is greatly enhanced through the use of realistic hands-on training with devices and systems, such as those of the present disclosure, that mimic characteristics of natural human and, in particular, allow training of procedures commonly performed in war and/or combat zones.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need for devices, systems, and methods appropriate for use in combat medical training.